onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Jewelry Bonney - Ability
What Akainu said made me think: why would the World Gov panic because of Bonney? What if her abilty is to "Transfer the Age of Humans"? So she turns a 35 Year Old into a 5 Year, but has to make another these 30 Years older. So the 5 Wisemen of the WGov, how old are they? Or are some Tenryuubito using her to make them selfs younger? It would be at the cost of others, but that fits them. Also: what if Bonney is a Survivor of the Void Century, using her ability to keep herself Young/Alive? Even a civilian of the acient Kingdom would be a thread bigger than Nico Robin. (Neogoki 16:57, August 30, 2010 (UTC)) The World Gov didnt look like they were panicking to me. Either way they've caught her from the looks of it. Akainu said the World Gov paniced, I don't think he made something like this up (Neogoki 07:16, August 31, 2010 (UTC)) In the translation I read, Akainu said "it alarmed me." Based on Akainu's personality, that entire scene was extremely suspicious and unusual. Blackbeard didn't expect the Marines to send an Admiral to collect Bonney, although we don't know if this was due to her relatively low bounty compared to other prominent pirates, typical prisoner transport procedures used by the Marines or simply because Blackbeard was involved. The fact that it was Akainu is even more interesting; as he didn't give chase to the Blackbeard Pirates, it appears that retrieving Bonney was his primary concern, whether he was ordered by his superiors or because he was personally interested in her. His calm demeanor is also unusual here. He's killed Marines for abandoning their posts before and we've only seen him treat pirates as nuisances that need to be exterminated, so seeing him be so laid-back to a pirate who ran away is all kinds of odd. I'm sure there's some weird story here waiting to be told. As for her power, we know she can make herself younger without seeming to need to transfer "time" to another target, though abilities like that usually have slightly different rules for the owner. The age transfer idea is interesting and would provide a fun mechanic if and when she faces off against the Mugiwaras. My favorite Bonney theory is that she's actually a little girl using her ability to make herself an adult (the problem being that someone will eventually have to beat up a little girl after we've found out). If she were a survivor of the Void Century kept alive by her fruit, I would've expected Akainu to just execute her on the spot unless he wasn't aware. He showed no tolerance on Ohara. --nub 03:41, September 1, 2010 (UTC) True, he would have killed her on the spot, except he had Orders to bring her Alive. On second thought my Void survivor Idea is pretty thin, but the nature of her Ability makes her valuable. Also: could she be a Princess? Her Father an important King or Tenryuubito? Remembering Sabo it would be an explanation. --Neogoki 13:33, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I am thinking what he meant by her running away from the government is she may have escaped the marines after she was captured, and as for the trade blackbeard was going to make with the marines may have been something other than bonney. Seeing as blackbeard has worked on his plan for decades I dont see him abandoning his bargaining chip and laeving her behind to the marines. As for the way blackbeard was treating her I am assuming they just had a bad run in with each other on that island. The reason the government sent Akainu after blackbeard may have to do with the same reason they ran away from him, Akainu seems like an hard ass that gets the job he was sent for done(examples: he was part of the buster call team, he is the one that killed ace in a war for his execution and seems to be nearly unstoppable). I really dont think the world goverment is using bonney to stay young forever, seeing as how Ivankov said using her hormones will shorten life expectancy for a natural life gives me the impression a person gets a said number of years to live even if they are made young their body may just shut down after they've lived long enough. Just saying, what Ivankov said was in regards to hormones, not time itself, which is what Bonney seems to be able to control. So, theoretically, Ivankov could actually be able to keep people young chemically, but it's pretty much the same as botox or plastic surgery or dying one's hair, making them appear young, where as Bonney (possibly) manipulates time itself, thus restoring the body to a shape it was in the past. So say she were to use it on Garp (just an example) he could be restored to his youth when he was in better shape and had greater strength, thus making him as strong as he was in his youth. Now apply this idea to the Gorousei. 1. They would be able to reign much longer 2. They might actually be able to fight, and since they are the leaders of the WG, they may very well have been rather strong in their youth. So if this is in fact her ability then it would foolish for them to not want her "working for them." Anyway, I do agree with some of the above ideas. It would be possible for her to be a Void Century survivor, or a Tenryuubito, or even just a relative of someone important. We don't really know enough to make a clear assumption. However I would like to throw an idea in as well. Thinking about the whole situation and how she was pretty much pissed after the whole WB war and how she yelled at BB and Akainu and how she said it was somebody's fault (I can't remember who off the top of my head and feel too lazy to look it up) makes me wonder if she had some sort of connection to Ace or Whitebeard himself. She could have met Ace at some point and she could have taken a liking to him or she could even be Whitebeard's actual daughter. I don't know... just something I noticed and thought of. Galcion 05:49, September 21, 2010 (UTC)